ponypastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przebudzenie
center|396px What causes have I to feel glad? I built my life on judgment an causing pain. Objawienie spadło na mnie dosyć nieoczekiwanie. Ledwie sekundę temu uśmiechałem się do sufitu, myśląc o tym, że jestem bardzo szczęśliwym kucykiem. Na początek – żyłem. Żyłem i nie byłem w ponurych trzewiach Fabryki Tęczy, trzęsąc się z zimna i strachu, upchnięty pomiędzy drżącymi źrebakami. Nie dławiłem się posępną, przygniatającą atmosferą nieszczęścia, która wydaje się być tu obecna dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Ale jakim kosztem? Uśmiech spłynął z moich warg. To była ta myśl, proste zadawane samemu sobie pytanie, które sprawiło, iż nagle poczułem się niepewnie. Byłem głęboko poruszony i pozwoliłem mojemu umysłowi działać samemu i rozpaczliwie szukać czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby obronić moje rozumowanie. Ruszyłem wstecz – mocno wstecz – do samego początku, kiedy, niczym nowe stado wyrzutków ze Szkoły Lotniczej przybywające raz na kilka miesięcy, ja też po raz pierwszy postawiłem kopyto w złowrogich piwnicach Fabryki Tęczy. *** I try my best to block out the screams But they’re haunting me in my dreams Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop Było tam ciemno, a ja znajdowałem się w objęciach czegoś, co już nie mogło być nazwane strachem… byłem dosłownie sparaliżowany. Dookoła mnie, niczym bydło w rzeźni, wyrzutkowie ze Szkoły Lotniczej byli wyganiani z zatłoczonego korytarza i prowadzeni pod zwieńczony kopułą dach. Powietrze było zatęchłe i ciche. Metaliczny zapach krwi, gorącego potu i gorzkiego strachu złączyły się, by poruszyć to stojące powierzchnie. Wrzaski niedoli odbijały się echem od wklęsłego dachu, mieszając się z cichym pochlipywaniem tych, którzy tak jak ja oblali egzamin, i dochodzącymi zewsząd przemysłowymi odgłosami. Uwięziony pomiędzy człapiącymi pegazami, ja także zostałem wypchnięty z korytarza i znalazłem się w pomieszczeniu pod kopułą. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzałem po wejściu była duża maszyna, cylindryczna u podstawy, lecz zwężająca się wysoko nad moją głową. Gruby szczyt gigantycznego urządzenia był otoczony pomostem, który krążył w jego pobliżu lub oddalał się od niego w różnych kierunkach. Teraz, gdy byłem zebrany z resztą stada, nasz wzrok podążył do audytorium, ciągnącego się ponad przyrządem aż do okrągłego pomostu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza – lub raczej nieobecność dźwięków – w której można było usłyszeć odgłos uderzających o metal kopyt… i wtedy pojawiła się ona. W tamtym momencie nie miałem pojęcia jakiej jest płci – było tak po prostu dlatego, że wymuskany pegaz nosił pełen kombinezon, na dodatek uzupełniony kapturem. Przez pierwszych kilka sekund pegaz w ciszy spoglądał na zgromadzonych. Później przemówiła. Doskonałe pamiętam, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem jej głos; był szorstki i autorytatywny, pobrzmiewający siłą młodości i – subtelnie – nawołujący do porządku. Dała nam wykład o tym jak bezwartościowi jesteśmy, najniżsi z niskich, porażki… i wtedy zrzuciła kaptur. Kiedy zobaczyłem cyjanową twarz kryjącą się pod tą maskaradą – z powiewającą tęczową grzywą – jedna myśl galopowała w mojej głowie. Pamiętam ją po dziś dzień. Czy to Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash, klaczka? Rainbow Dash, ukochana? Rainbow Dash, szefowa kontroli nad pogodą… dokładnie tak. W tamtym momencie byłem tak samo zmieszany jak wszyscy dookoła. Właśnie wtedy, gdy uprzejmie „uraczyła” nas przykładem tego, co nastąpi, moje zmieszanie ustąpiło miejsca powracającemu strachowi. To był typ strachu, jaki odczuwa się, będąc samemu w lesie Everfree, kiedy jest się otoczonym przez zwodnicze cienie i odgłosy, przenikający do szpiku kości. Jasno pamiętam nastrój tłumu, gdy jeden został wyrwany z naszych szeregów i związany łańcuchami zwisającymi z systemu krążków linowych umieszczonych nad maszyną. To była totalna panika… musieliśmy się wydostać, ale gdzie mogliśmy uciec? Gdzie mogliśmy się ukryć? Korytarz z którego wyszliśmy już został odcięty od sali przez masywne drewniane drzwi. Pamiętam jak siedziałem, nie będąc w stanie pomóc, zastygły w panice i rozpaczy, podczas gdy pomarańczowy pegaz został uniesiony w górę – pozbawiony możliwości ponownego dotknięcia twardego podłoża. Przez chwilę młodzieniec unosił się nad szczytem maszyny, a jego skrzydła biły w sposób, który jasno pokazywał jego pragnienie ucieczki. Strasznie się rzucał, krzycząc o pomoc, krzycząc z powodu tego, co zobaczył na górze konstrukcji. To prawdopodobnie była najmroczniejsza i najdłuższa minuta w moim życiu. Miałem opuszczoną szczękę, a moje serce biło niemal tak szybko jak skrzydła miotającego się pegaza. Wtedy to się stało; to, co doszczętnie mnie przeraziło i wypełniło czymś mocniejszym od nienawiści. Łańcuchy zaczęły ciągnąć pojmanego we wszystkich kierunkach, co spowodowało bolesne wywichnięcie wszystkich jego kopyt. Następnie zaczęły się obracać, jakby chciały go wyżąć. Spanikowane krzyki szybko ustąpiły miejsca piskom, kiedy zaczął go przeszywać ból… potem usłyszeliśmy głośny trzask i wszystko się skończyło. Łańcuchy połamały jego żebra, a on sam stał się podobny do szmacianej lalki. Klamry trzymające jego kopyta otworzyły się z sykiem, a on bez życia opadł do wnętrza maszyny – jego ciało pozostało tam, aż nie zostało zdegradowane do poziomu krwistej masy. W urządzeniu zaczęło narastać brzęczenie – przeskoczyły przekładnie… czasami wyleciało z niego trochę pary. Moją uwagę przyciągnęła rura na jej boku – jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, miała kolor pomarańczowy. Towarzyszyło jej sześć innych; czerwona, żółta, zielona, niebieska, jedna w barwie indygo i fioletowa. Kolory tęczy. Po krótkim czasie – i ku przerażeniu widowni – trzy z siedmiu zaczęły gwałtownie dygotać. Stopniowo płynne kolory zaczęły płynąć do umieszczonego pod nimi tuzina średniej wielkości zbiorników. Kiedy zostały napełnione, grupa młodszych pegazów – w okolicy mojego wieku – wyłoniła się z cieni i zabrała je. To, co nastąpiło po demonstracji nie mogło być nazwane inaczej niż paniką. Widownia eksplodowała, niektórzy wzbili się w powietrze, inni po prostu biegali. Wszyscy szukali wyjścia. Wszyscy ostatecznie zawiedli. Wkrótce zamieszki ustały i zapanował spokój. Załamany i pusty. Myślę, że właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie pozostała dla mnie nawet iskierka nadziei. *** I’m sick of hurting, Sick of thinking it’s all I do, I break those around me, those spared are very few Przewróciłem się na łóżku. Bolała mnie głowa, a mój puchowy materac posłużył jako gąbka… nurzałem się we własnym pocie. Początki mojego pobytu w Fabryce Tęczy nie były szczęśliwym wspomnieniem, tamten okres odcisnął naprawdę mocne piętno na mojej psychice. Tępo patrzyłem na papiery pokrywające ściany mojej sypialni. Opracowania liczbowe, dane statystyczne, wszystko miałem wyraźnie przed oczami. Mordowanie stało się dla mnie statystyką – ''uświadomiłem sobie – ''czymś, co można podliczyć i czasami się tym chwalić. Do dzisiaj bezpośrednio uczestniczyłem w odebraniu życia siedemdziesięciu czterem innym. Już nie mogę zmyć śladów krwi z moich kopyt… nieważne jak bardzo bym się starał. *** I man these wretched machines Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality Jakoś to się stało… nie zginąłem, chociaż wszystko było przeciwko mnie. Przez całe tygodnie od przybycia do Fabryki Tęczy nie zostałem wybrany, by zostać „osuszonym”. Miałem wiele makabrycznych zajęć; sprzątanie nadmiarowej krwi, która była rozlewana, gdy maszyna przeżuwała swoje ofiary, przenoszenie kadzi pełnych Spektrum do magazynów, czyszczenie kratownicy, gdzie spadały niepotrzebne części ciał… powiedzmy, że to było co najmniej niemiłe. Kiedy nie przebywałem na poziomie fabrycznym, to siedziałem w swojej celi. Na ironię zakrawa fakt, iż właśnie to uwięzienie stało się przyczyną zyskania przeze mnie wolności. Pozwólcie, że wytłumaczę. Chociaż nikt nigdy mi tego nie powiedział, wyobrażam sobie, że przydział do stałej obsługi fabryki zawdzięczałem swojej agresywnej naturze. Na dodatek stukrotnie wzmocnionej przez środowisko, w którym żyłem. Na początku walczyłem jedynie w obronie siebie i swojego jedzenia… lecz później zacząłem się bić dla samej przemocy. Odkryłem, że im dłużej przebywam w tym przeklętym budynku, tym bardziej jestem wściekły. Nie mogłem uwolnić furii, więc napięcie we mnie rosło, aż pewnego dnia wybuchłem i poważnie zraniłem młodą klacz. Straciłem wtedy praktycznie wszystkich przyjaciół, a wraz z nimi swój rozum. Zmieniłem się w potwora i zacząłem odczuwać ulgę przez krzywdzenie innych. Na początku to nie były wielkie walki – dwa szybkie kopnięcia i miałem dosyć – lecz apetyt rósł w miarę jedzenia. Nachodziłem i biłem słabszych, chcąc ich cierpieniem zagłuszyć moją własną niedolę. Wielu próbowało uciekać – nie pozwalałem na to póki zakrwawieni nie błagali mnie, bym przestał. Ci, którzy stawiali opór cierpieli nawet bardziej. Pewnego dnia, kiedy znajdowałem się na poziomie fabrycznym, zabiłem kucyka. To było moje pierwsze morderstwo. Doskonale pamiętam przebieg walki. Razem z inną pegaz przenosiliśmy kadzie świeżo wyciśniętego Spektrum do magazynów, gdy moja towarzyszka poślizgnęła się, rozlewając przy tym ciesz o barwie indygo, a to z pewnością przyspieszyłoby moje udanie się na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Fakt, że po całym tym czasie zginę przez głupi błąd sprawił, że dostałem szału. Tłumione tygodniami emocje uwolniły się w jednym wybuchowym momencie. Kiedy klaczka wstała, żeby przeprosić, uderzyłem ją kopytem w twarz. Przewróciła się i z ohydnym chrupnięciem wylądowała na swoim lewym skrzydle. Jej krzyki o zmiłowanie nie docierały do moich uszu, gdy zacząłem ją tłuc, używając zarówno tylnich, jak i przednich kopyt. W pewnym momencie jej przeraźliwe piski sprawiły, że się wstrzymałem. Brzmiała niemal jak pomarańczowy pegaz, kiedy był wyżymany przez maszynę przed wieloma tygodniami. Tak szybko jak opanowała mnie złość, rozpacz – i świadomość tego, co właśnie zrobiłem – zajęła jej miejsce. Zszokowany i przerażony upadłem na podłogę i zacząłem płakać. Jak przez mgłę widziałem otaczających naszą dwójkę strażników. Jednak śmierć nie nadeszła. W miarę upływu minut zebrałem się na odwagę i uniosłem wzrok na zebrane pegazy. Na moje spotkanie wybiegł wibrujący wzrok Nadzorczyni. Poczułem, jak moje serce kurczy się w okowach ogarniającego mnie zimnego strachu. Drżąc, wstałem, mając nadzieję, że kopyta zdołają utrzymać moje chwiejące się ciało. Ciało, które teraz było pokryte krwawym indygo. W obecności tego Piekielnego Kucyka czułem się mały i nic nie znaczący. Zapytałem, co ze mną zrobi. Swoim szorstkim, autorytatywnym głosem udzieliła mi odpowiedzi, której się nie spodziewałem. - Zabij ją – powiedziała, patrząc mi w oczy. Oddałem spojrzenie, starając się wytrzymać jej wzrok. Jej błyszczące, aksamitne tęczówki miały barwę fioletu i były oszałamiająco piękne. Natychmiast przypomniały mi o kwiatach, które rosły w pobliżu mojej chatki. Jednak to piękno było ograniczone do przestrzeni otaczającej jej źrenice, cała reszta jej oczu była przeżarta najczystszym szaleństwem. Były nabiegłe krwią i płonęło w nich coś, czego nie mogłem określić; może ciekawość? Duma? Oczekiwanie… nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić. Wkrótce miałem się dowiedzieć. - Spójrz w jej oczy – kontynuowała z lekkim uśmieszkiem, – Spójrz i ujrzyj strach, kiedy będziesz wyciskał z niej jej bezwartościowe życie. Zrób to teraz i okaż się godny mojej decyzji. – Zapytałem, o jakiej decyzji mówi, a ona tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i wskazała policzkiem na łkającą pegaz. – Zrób to teraz… - Podała mi swojego elektronicznego pastucha. – I zabij dziwkę tym. – Złapałem urządzenie i nałożyłem je. Po naciśnięciu czerwonego guzika na jednej z jego ścianek jego gładka powierzchnia rozjarzyła się w wyładowaniu niebieskiej energii. - Spraw, żeby cierpiała. Nie powinna była narażać twojego życia. Włóż jej to do ust, to najszybsza droga do mózgu. Cała moja uwaga była skierowana na ciężko oddychającą pegaz, leżącą u moich kopyt. Nie powiedziałem przepraszam. Gapiłem się prosto w jej oczy. I tam, w otoczeniu zamaskowanych postaci i sadystycznej morderczyni, włożyłem elektronicznego pastucha w usta klaczki i zakończyłem jej życie. *** I don’t know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome Byłem spięty i niespokojny. Nie mogłem zostać w łóżku… musiałem się ruszać… musiałem coś zrobić… cokolwiek. Powoli wstając, odrzuciłem lekko zakrwawione okrycie i zachwiałem się, jednak szybko odzyskałem równowagę. Powłócząc tylnimi kopytami, udałem się do łazienki i uruchomiłem kran. Pochyliłem głowę nad marmurowym blatem i zmyłem pot z grzywy i czoła. Mój świat przez chwilę wirował, kiedy uniosłem twarz i spojrzałem w lustro. To, co spojrzało z niego było kucykiem, którego nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznałem. - Ty draniu – wymamrotałem, próbując pokonać spojrzeniem drugiego pegaza, który spoglądał na mnie z lustra. W końcu przegrałem i po prostu nienawistnie się na niego gapiłem. – Zmusiłeś mnie do zrobienia tego wszystkiego, to nie ja… ja nie popełniłbym tych okrucieństw. Mówiłem teraz głośno, a w moim głosie pobrzmiewało szaleństwo. Pegaz z lustra nie odpowiedział na moje oskarżenia i tylko uśmiechał się drwiąco. Jego oczy… były purpurowe niczym oczy Rainbow Dash. - Nie! – krzyknąłem, cofając się i rozbijając lustro tylnimi kopytami. Otoczyła mnie chmura odłamków, które zostawiły rozliczne cięcia na moim zadzie. – To nie… - Złapałem się w trakcie mówienia do ściany. Co ja robię? Muszę wziąć się w kopyto, to jest głupie… Nie popadam w szaleństwo. Nie popadam. Wróciłem do umywalki, wyciągając kilka odłamków, które wbiły mi się w kopyto. Biorąc oddech, spojrzałem na gładką chromowaną ramę – jedyną rzecz, jaka ocalała z lustra. Była poplamiona świeżymi śladami mojej własnej krwi. I tam, pośród czerwieni z gładkiej metalowej powierzchni ponownie spojrzał na mnie ten drugi pegaz. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy mu nie ucieknę, nigdy mu nie ucieknę, ponieważ jest mną. Pokonany, osunąłem się i oparłem policzek o chłodną umywalkę. Wkrótce potem zapadłem w sen. *** I’ve stoked the fire Seen more pain that you can now The tears of the broken, has washed away my soul Ledwie dzień po brutalnym zamordowaniu młodej pegaz – i ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu innych – wróciłem pod kopułę w roli mechanika i „Nadzorcy” piętra fabrycznego. Pamiętam, jaki ten pierwszy dzień pracy wydawał się być surrealistyczny, jak obcy. Ledwie dzień wcześniej byłem w kopytach tych, którym teraz mogłem rozkazywać. W tamtym czasie nie dostałem pełnego kombinezonu, jakie nosili strażnicy, lecz nosiłem białą kamizelkę obszytą miłą dla oka żółcią. Identyfikator swobodnie zwisał, przyczepiony do obroży, a podczas wykonywania obowiązków mechanika musiałem nosić hełm. Niezależnie od zmiany zakresu obowiązków, również moje podejście uległo pewnym modyfikacjom. Niemal bezustannie pragnąłem znowu doznać uczuć, które mnie przepełniały, gdy stałem nad zakrwawioną pegaz; poczucie władzy, satysfakcja… to był ten jeden raz w całym moim ponurym życiu kiedy miałem nad czymś kontrolę. Mój wymuszony szacunek wobec Nadzorczyni wyewoluował w otwarty podziw. Stała się dla mnie wzorem. Stwierdziłem, że miała bardzo efektywne sposoby na utrzymanie totalnej kontroli. Potrafiła rozwiązać dowolny problemem jednym spojrzeniem, a każdy kucyk – młody czy stary, klacz czy ogier – ulegał jej, powodowany strachem. Szczerze chciałem dorównać jej pod tym względem. Dostosowując się do mojej nowej pozycji w fabryce, stwierdziłem, że każdego dnia coraz bardziej dążę do wykonywania swoich czynności na jej podobieństwo. Na piętrze fabrycznym byłem bezwzględny; za najmniejsze potknięcie chłostałem elektronicznym pastuchem i kopałem tych, którzy byli zbyt wolni. Ku mojej chorej satysfakcji szybko dorobiłem się opinii kucyka, od którego należy się trzymać z dala. W moim zrujnowanym pojęciu realności był to sukces. Lubiłem, gdy odczuwano przede mną strach, ponieważ tak długo jak miało to miejsce, to sprawowałem kontrolę… a pożądałem jej bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Katalizatorem dla kolejnej dotyczącej mnie zmiany była nieoczekiwana rebelia w fabryce. W tamtym momencie pracowałem w niej od roku. Świeża grupa wyrzutków przybyła do miejsca kaźni, a ja akurat byłem przy panelu kontrolnym Urządzenia Pegazów – tak, tak, ta gargantuiczna maszyna miała swoją nazwę. Najnowsza partia była taka jak ostatnia – i każda inna przed nią – nerwowa, przestraszona, niepewna… nie żebym odczuwał ku nim jakąkolwiek sympatię, ale miałem całkiem dobre pojęcie, co właśnie dzieje się w ich głowach. Kiedy Rainbow Dash wraz ze swoimi zastępcami przybyła na podium i zaczęła przygotowania do przemowy, przestałem pracować i obserwowałem w oczekiwaniu na przedstawienie. Chociaż wielokrotnie widziałem, jak ta grupa zajmuje swoje miejsca, to wydarzenia z tamtej chwili pamiętam szczególnie dokładnie. Najpierw wystąpił jeden z zastępców. - Jak wszyscy zdążyliście już sobie uświadomić, nie zostaliście wygnani. Deportacja nie istnieje i nigdy nie istniała. Znajdujecie się w Fabryce. Już nigdy nie opuścicie Fabryki. I chociaż nazwano was bezużytecznymi, to nie jest to do końca prawda. Jako kucyki, dla stada nie przedstawiacie żadnej wartości, ale nadal macie znaczenie! Znaczenie dla wszystkich kucyków, jak nasz kraj długi i szeroki. Pomożecie nam tworzyć tęcze! Piękne, magiczne tęcze… czyż to nie ekscytujące? Jak łatwo przewidzieć, nie uznano tego za powód do ekscytacji. Wyszczerzyłem się, kiedy ujrzałem ich reakcje. Moja uwaga powróciła do tłumu, gdy jedna odważna pegaz – jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, była koloru różowej waty cukrowej – wystąpiła przed szereg. Zawsze znajdowali się tacy, którzy kwestionowali polecenia władzy… zwykle ginęli pierwsi. Gdybyż tylko ta różowa klaczka wiedziała, że właśnie przypieczętowała swój los… Uniosła głowę i patrząc wyzywająco na mówcę, wykrzyczała odpowiedź. - Jak możecie myśleć, że ujdzie wam to na sucho? Jak Celestia i Luna mogą o tym wiedzieć i to tolerować? To niewolnictwo! To tortury! Uświadomiłem sobie, że to dobre pytanie. Wychylając się bardziej, obserwowałem, jak mówca się cofa, a do przodu występuje Rainbow Dash. Po spojrzeniu na widownię podjęła przemowę, wyjaśniając swoim szorstkim, autorytatywnym tonem. - Tysiąc lat temu, gdy Celestia wygnała Lunę z Equestrii na Księżyc, miała przed sobą trzy zadania. Na początku zajmowała się wznoszeniem Słońca i obsiewaniem nieba tęczami, lecz gdy doszła jej opieka nad Księżycem, musiała przerzucić jeden z obowiązków na barki innych. Powierzyła tworzenie tęcz pegazom z Cloudsdale. Przez pierwsze lata przydzielono nam potężne jednorożce, żeby pomagały wytwarzać Spektrum – czysty barwnik, czysty kolor. Występuje wszędzie, ale nie można go po prostu zbierać. Nie da się oddzielić koloru od obiektu w sposób naturalny, dlatego robiono to sztucznie, przy pomocy magii. Rainbow na chwilę przerwała, czekając, aż jej słowa dotrą do zgromadzonych. W tłumie gęstniała cisza, kiedy wszyscy przetrawiali otrzymaną właśnie informację, po czym Nadzorczyni kontynuowała. - Tak było, dopóki nasi najlepsi inżynierowie nie dokonali przełomu. Odkryli pomysłowy sposób na oddzielanie barw. To było takie piękne… nawet prosta maszyna dawała sobie z tym radę. Jednak nie można było wydobyć go z czegokolwiek. Musiały zostać spełnione odpowiednie warunki. - Zrobiła kolejną przerwę i mogłem przysiąc, że ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekuje reakcji na to, co miała powiedzieć za chwilę. – To musiały być żywe kucyki! Tylko w nich magia i Spektrum swobodnie koegzystuje! To była kropla, która przepełniła czarę; katalizator, który odebrał zmysły uwięzionym. Ta wspaniała, sadystyczna cyjanowa pegaz śmiała się szaleńczo, spoglądając na miotający się w panice tłum, który powoli zbliżał się do granicy czystego szału, kiedy nagle pojedynczy, przepełniony bólem głos wzniósł się ponad tumult. - MYŚLAŁAM, ŻE MNIE KOCHAŁAŚ! Śmiech zamarł w gardle Rainbow Dash, gdy ta zaczęła się rozglądać, szukając źródła cichnącego krzyku. Gdy w końcu go namierzyła, to ta niepokonana klacz – ku mojemu zdumieniu – zawahała się. Pojedyncze pasmo świadomych przemyśleń, które wtedy przebiegło mi przez głowę, jest czymś, co pamiętam po dziś dzień… Rainbow Dash była moim wzorem… Rainbow Dash, Nadzorczyni… Rainbow Dash, szefowa Fabryki Tęczy… zawahała się. Jeszcze chwilę po tym wydarzeniu byłem zbyt oszołomiony, żeby ogarnąć całość sytuacji. Tym, co zrozumiałem był fakt, że pomarańczowa pegaz – która to wszystko zaczęła – zdawał się znać Rainbow Dash osobiście. Dopiero opór zgromadzonych, który wybuchł krótko po przemowie, przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Ta sama pegaz w towarzystwie żółtej jak słońce klaczki – prawdopodobnie jej przyjaciółki – poderwały wyrzutków do działania zaledwie kilkoma słowami zachęty. Sekundy później tłum wzbił się w powietrze niczym pierzasta chmura. Role zostały odwrócone, kiedy nieprzygotowani strażnicy stali się celem ich ataku. Podczas przewrotu mnie i innych mechaników w zasadzie ignorowano, chociaż pamiętam, iż w kilku momentach musiałem się bronić. Kiedy bunt zaczął przybierać na sile, moi koledzy uciekli, bojąc się o swoje życie. Już miałem do nich dołączyć, gdy do moich uszu dotarł głos Rainbow Dash, wydającej rozkaz zabicia ich wszystkich, i zobaczyłem jak nurkuje z pomostu, prosto w największy wir walki. Poczułem silny impuls, który kazał mi iść na pomoc mojej bohaterce. Chociaż w tamtym okresie nie miałem porządnego treningu wojskowego, to byłem całkiem niezły w improwizacji. Ta godzina walki była krwawa i satysfakcjonująca, a na jej końcu mój kombinezon przybrał barwę głębokiej czerwieni. Zabiłem wielu podczas tego brutalnego starcia. Wpadłem w trans i działałem według prostego wzoru: obrona, atak, obrona, atak… i tak w kółko, dopóki ostatni ze zbuntowanych pegazów nie upadł – w końcu pokonany przez zmęczenie – i nie został stratowany na śmierć. W tym czasie Rainbow Dash zniknęła, udając się w pościg za samotną pomarańczową klaczką, która zaczęła to wszystko. Pamiętam, że życzyłem sobie, stojąc w wyzywającej pozie wśród trupów przyjaciół i wrogów, żeby tę dziwkę spotkał zasłużony los. Miło mi stwierdzić, że tak się stało – Nadzorczyni pozbyła się jej osobiście. Kilka minut po tym jak pomarańczowa pegaz została wrzucona do maszyny, a jej rurami znowu popłynęło Spektrum, Rainbow Dash sfrunęła ze szczytu Urządzenia Pegazów, by spotkać się ze mną na podłodze. Kiedy podeszła, przestałem obracać kadź zawierającą świeże Spektrum i zasalutowałem jej z szacunkiem. - Spocznij, dobrze? – jej głos był kojący i uspokajający, więc zaprzestałem wykonywania swojej pracy. - Co mogę dla pani zrobić? – zapytałem… a ona uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco. - Kilka rzeczy, żołnierzu. Na początek życzę sobie, byś przestał mi mówić per pani. - Jasne… - niepewnie skinąłem głową i zaciąłem się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Wystarczy Dash – brzmiały jej kolejne słowa. Poczułem, że moje serce zadrżało z szacunku. - Naturalnie, Dash – smakowałem to słowo, rozkoszując się jego dźwiękiem wydobywającym się z moich ust. - Już lepiej – zamilkła i spojrzała w dal. – Po drugie, dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś, żołnierzu, nie uciekając, kiedy miałeś okazję. To dużo o tobie mówi, a ja szukam kucyków takich jak ty. Wiedziałam, że dokonałam słusznego wyboru, kiedy postanowiłam zatrzymać cię tutaj, a nie zabijać. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała w niejakim roztargnieniu, po czym ponownie skupiła na mnie uwagę, a ja czułem jak tonę w jej hipnotyzującym spojrzeniu. – Chcę cię awansować, żołnierzu, wciągnąć cię do mojej najbliższej grupy… do Orkiestratorów. Kiedy to powiedziała, moje serce zamarło w kompletnym bezruchu. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? Czy to był sen? Nie. To się działo naprawdę. Trzy dni później wszystko było załatwione i znalazłem się w szeregach Orkiestratorów. Miałem przytulną kwaterę tylko dla siebie i spędzałem tyle czasu w pobliżu Dash ile tylko mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Od tamtej chwili przemijające dni zaczęły się zlewać w jedno, kiedy w dzień zamieniałem w piekło życie stale przybywających dawców Spektrum, a w nocy przebywałem w swoim własnym, gdy popełnione ohydne zbrodnie wracały, by prześladować mnie w koszmarach. Jednak siedziałem w tym już zbyt głęboko, by cokolwiek zmienić, co oznaczało, że musiałem brnąć w to dalej. *** But life is not as it seems Should I take chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain? I’ve been imprisoned; please burn my transgressions away Obudziłem się rozwalony w łazience. Byłem wycieńczony – w mojej głowie kołotało się pytanie „Co się ze mną stało?”. Niepewnie podniosłem się na kopyta… wtedy zauważyłem odłamki szkła, które pokryły podłogę niczym płatki śniegu. Fragmenty wydarzeń minionej nocy zaczęły do mnie wracać. Rozbiłem lustro… nie pamiętam dlaczego, ale musiałem być na coś zły. Potrząsając głową, by odzyskać jasność myśli, podszedłem do umywalki i spryskałem twarz wodą. Przelotnie zaobserwowałem ślady krwi zdobiące chromowaną powietrznię. Wyglądały jak fajerwerki. Wróciłem do sypialni i z każdą chwilą czując się lepiej, wyjąłem z szafki swój kombinezon. Po jego nałożeniu skierowałem się do metalowego blatu, gdzie ładował się mój komunikator. Odłączyłem go od ładowarki i założyłem na nogę, a on cichymi piskami powiadomił mnie o pełnej funkcjonalności... byłem zwarty i gotowy na rozpoczęcie kolejnego dnia. Opuściłem pokój i wsiadłem do windy. Po zamknięciu drzwi i wciśnięciu guzika opisanego jako „piwnica” oparłem się o barierki w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie podróży. Kiedy rozpoczął się zjazd, poczułem przypływ niepokoju. Przed oczami pojawił mi się kolejny wycinek nocnych wydarzeń. Zobaczyłem siebie patrzącego na swoje rozwścieczone oblicze w lustrze i rozbicie zwierciadła. Niepokój zmienił się w niepewność – ostatnimi czasy miałem coraz większe problemy w radzeniu sobie ze… sobą. Moja dziwne nocne czynności zaczęły się około trzech tygodni temu – w nocy po tym jak rozmawiałem z najnowszymi dawcami Spektrum – i stale się pogarszały. Ostatniej nocy po raz pierwszy dokonałem jakichś zniszczeń. Co się ze mną dzieje? Z mojego punktu widzenia, ja… *DING* Moje szalone rozważania zostały ucięte dźwiękiem wydanym przez będącą u celu windę. Potrząsnąłem głową, przeciągnąłem się i wypiąłem pierś, gdyż czas uczuć się skończył – teraz byłem złowrogim Orkiestratorem. Wyprostowałem się i wyszedłem z ciasnego pomieszczenia na długi, wąski korytarz. Po mojej lewej i prawej gorące rury wydawały syczące odgłosy, grożąc poparzeniem każdemu, kto zbytnio się do nich zbliżył. Przede mną rósł zwieńczony kopułą dach Fabryki Tęczy… a tam umieszczone na środku Urządzenie Pegazów powitało mój pozbawiony radości wzrok. Wibrowało i gwizdało, wypompowując z siebie świeży ładunek Spektrum. Kiedy wchodziłem do hali, spotkałem się z dwoma głównymi reakcjami mijanych kucyków: robotnicy mi salutowali, a niewolnicy kulili się i popiskiwali. Wystartowałem z czernionej podłogi i podleciałem do górnego pomostu, gdzie wylądowałem obok rozcieracza gigantycznej maszyny. Pozostałości jej ostatniej ofiary nadal były mięszone w jej wnętrzu. Nie poświęciwszy nawet jednego spojrzenia Urządzeniu Pegazów, ruszyłem wzdłuż wystającego szczebla do oprawionej dziury w ścianie, a kiedy ją minąłem, dotarłem do solidnych, metalowych drzwi. Te się otworzyły i znalazłem się w długim korytarzu. W jedną stronę – tę, w którą powinienem się kierować – szło się do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie Dash i reszta Orkiestratorów rozpoczynała spotkanie. W drugą stronę szło się na balkon. Jeżeli Raj by istniał, to przybrałby formę szerokiej półki umiejscowionej tak, że byłoby z niej widać zarówno niebo, jak i ziemię. Uwielbiałem ten mały wycinek chmury. Widok naturalnego światła na końcu korytarza sprawił, że stanąłem jak wryty i zacząłem się na nie gapić. Z całą pewnością postanowiłem, że przejdę się tam, kiedy spotkanie dobiegnie końca. Z trudem odwróciłem wzrok i skierowałem się w stronę sali konferencyjnej. Po przybyciu na miejsce nacisnąłem guzik, co bezszelestnie otworzyło podłączone do terminalu drzwi. - Widzę, że postanowiłeś w końcu się zjawić… to dobrze – uśmiechnęła się Dash. – Właśnie mieliśmy rozpocząć prezentację. Usiądź proszę. Skinąłem głową i udałem się na swoje, oznaczone tabliczką z imieniem miejsce przy stole uformowanym w kształt podkowy. Kiedy już się usadowiłem, Dash również skinęła głową i rozpoczęła przemowę. - Teraz, gdy jesteśmy w komplecie, chciałabym zacząć. Tym, którzy nie są tego świadomi oznajmiam, iż dzisiaj przypada trzecia rocznica buntu. Tak, tego, kiedy Scootaloo… – głos lekko jej zadrżał, kiedy wypowiedziała to imię - …poderwała resztę tych wyrzuconych ze szkoły lotniczej degeneratów i rzuciła wyzwanie władzy. – Podeszła do ściany i nadusiła przycisk, co spowodowało uruchomienie dużego ekranu stojącego u szczytu stołu. – Mam tu zapis video z tamtego dnia i chciałabym, żebyście go obejrzeli. Zobaczymy, czy zdołacie dojść do tego, co poszło źle. Światła przygasły, a moja uwaga skupiła się na ekranie. Kiedy obrazy zaczęły się przesuwać przed moimi oczami, poczułem ukłucie gdzieś głęboko w sercu. Kiedy raz jeszcze zobaczyłem wydarzenia tamtego dnia, przeszły mnie dreszcze. Co się ze mną dzieje? Mój żołądek zacisnął się i zebrało mi się na wymioty. Nagle naszło mnie wspomnienie czegoś, co niegdyś powiedział mi stary przyjaciel, jeden z nielicznych, z którymi się zadawałem na początku mojego pobytu w Fabryce Tęczy. Był wyjątkowo małomówny – kiedy się odzywał, wiadomo było, że to, co zamiar przekazać jest bardzo ważne. Rozmawiał ze mną dzień po tym jak zamordowałem pierwszą klaczkę. Rzekł, że wszystko co robimy nas goni, a wszelkie popełnione zbrodnie prędzej czy później wrócą, by nas prześladować. Wtedy byłem na niego wyłącznie wściekły, jednak teraz, trzy i pół roku później, w końcu zrozumiałem jego słowa. Czy właśnie to się ze mną działo? Czy moje przewiny, te czarne potwory zamknięte w podświadomości, wróciły żeby zrujnować moje życie? Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że tak nie było. Z drugiej strony nadzieja nie zmieni tego, co ma nadejść, ani nie rozwiąże moich problemów… nie. Działanie mogło pomóc. Tylko działając, mogłem coś powstrzymać. Przed ponownym zwróceniem uwagi na ekran doszedłem do wniosku, iż następnym razem gdy zacznę zachowywać się dziwnie, to sprzeciwię się temu. Doszedłem tak daleko… możliwość odwrotu już nie istniała. Kiedy obraz zniknął, Rainbow Dash wstała i stanęła przed nami. - Wszyscy widzieliście zapis; teraz powiedzcie mi co było przyczyną naszego upadku – Nadzorczyni zwróciła uwagę na jednego z Orkiestratorów, który uniósł kopyto, krzepkiego ogiera z nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem i krzywym uśmieszkiem. - To wina strażników, proszę pani. Bunt był czymś, na co nie byliśmy przygotowani. Uważam, że problem tkwi w braku odpowiedniego treningu – zamilkł na moment. – Jednak teraz i to głównie z powodu tamtego buntu wprowadziliśmy stosowne zmiany i ta kwestia nie powinna być dłużej problemem. - Podwójny błąd – odpowiedziała Rainbow Dash. Okazała swój niesmak, wskazując jednym z kopyt na głośnik. – Mieliśmy po prostu szczęście, że to się nie powtórzyło. Mogę się założyć, że jak dobrze nie trenowalibyśmy naszych żołnierzy, to i tak mogą sobie nie poradzić z problemem tej skali. – Na chwilę przestała mówić i w milczeniu przyglądała się całej trzynastce Orkiestratorów. – Jeszcze jakieś genialne teorie? – Tym razem kopyto nonszalancko podniosła klacz o potarganej niebieskiej grzywie siedząca tuż koło mnie. - To przez ich skrzydła, proszę pani – spojrzałem na nią rozbawiony. Co za głupia odpowiedź. Zamknąłem oczy i czekałem aż Dash ją wykpi, lecz ta tego nie zrobiła, a nawet dała mówiącej czas na wyjaśnienia. – Użyli ich, by wznieść się ponad nas. To dało im okazję, by zająć lepszą pozycję. Co więcej: są mniejsi i szybsi od strażników, nie mówiąc już o tym, że o wiele bardziej zdesperowani. - Dokładnie! – wykrzyknęła Rainbow Dash – Dokładnie. – Raz jeszcze na jej obliczu pojawił się podstępny uśmiech, a oczy rozjarzyły się oczekiwaniem. – Właśnie dlatego chcę wam przedstawić mój najnowszy pomysł. – Chwila budującej napięcie ciszy. – Klacze i ogiery… pozbawimy tych bękartów skrzydeł. Fala szoku wielka niczym Urządzenie Pegazów uderzyła we mnie, kiedy usłyszałem tę propozycję. Mój świat zaczął się rozpływać, a ja zostałem wciągnięty pod jego powierzchnię. To nie mogło się dziać. Czy Dash mówiła poważnie? Odcięcie skrzydeł było najbardziej upokarzającą rzeczą, jaką jeden pegaz może zrobić drugiemu. Ta rzecz zawsze była tematem tabu; zarówno dla niewinnego źrebaka, jak i dla sadystycznego mordercy. Miałem do czynienia ze swoją dawką okrucieństwa, ale to była już przesada. Nie sądziłem, że byłbym w stanie zrobić coś takiego bezbronnemu pegazowi. - Ty – spojrzała na mnie. – Będziesz miał zaszczyt nadzorować tę operację. – Te słowa przeniosły mnie z moich myśli do rzeczywistości, która była gorsza niż to, co sobie wyobrażałem. - Ja? – zapytałem jak idiota. - Nie, ten za tobą – odpowiedziała sarkastycznie. - No więc… - zacząłem. Byłem gorzej niż przestraszony. - No więc? – powtórzyła, a jej skrzydła uderzyły w złości. – Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz ochoty prowadzić tego programu? - Oczywiście, że mam zamiar, Dash – złapałem się. – Po prostu… po prostu zastanawiałem się, gdzie będziemy przeprowadzać operacje. – Jej skrzydła się uspokoiły, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. - Tak podejrzewałam. Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś właściwym ogierem do tej roboty. Myślę, że doskonale sobie poradzisz. Zaczniesz w przyszłym tygodniu, kiedy przybędzie nowy ładunek. - Dziękuję – skinąłem głową, wstając. Wiedziałem, że zacznę histerycznie krzyczeć, jeżeli dłużej zostanę w tym pokoju. – Mam sprawy do załatwienia. Ogiery, klacze – skinąłem pozostałym Orkiestratorom. – Zobaczymy się na piętrze. Upadłem, kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za mną. Oddychałem niepewnie, a moje serce zaciskało się, jakbym był chory. Zmusiłem się do wstania, przetoczyłem przez korytarz i dotarłem na balkon. Tam upadłem ponownie, wyczerpany i niepewny, czy w ogóle chcę się jeszcze podnosić. Przyglądałem się światu, leżąc z kopytem zwisającym za krawędzią. Akurat unosiliśmy się nad Ponyville. Daleko pod nami kucyki roiły się niczym kolorowe mrówki. Handlowały, przebywały ze sobą, bawiły się… wszystkie nieświadome faktu, że największa rzeźnia w Equestrii szybuje nad ich głowami. Poczułem coś, co już dawno mi nie towarzyszyło. Smutek. Desperacko usiłowałem sobie przypomnieć życie przed Fabryką Tęczy, lecz moja pamięć była pusta. Uświadomiłem sobie, iż nie pamiętam jak żyje się w normalnym społeczeństwie. Zacząłem płakać, a moim ciałem wstrząsały tak silne konwulsje, że zdawały się wyrywać mi płuca i rozdzierać serce. Straciłem poczucie czasu i nie wiedziałem, czy łkałem minuty czy godziny, zanim zabrakło mi łez. Dopiero wtedy pozbierałem się i, używając poręczy jako podpórki, stanąłem na kopyta. Usłyszałem stukot kopyt i odwróciłem się, by ujrzeć Rainbow Dash wychodzącą z sali. Klacz niemal nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi, kiedy podeszła do barierek i zapatrzyła się w horyzont. Na chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - Życie to prosta gra – powiedziała, spoglądając z balkonu – a my zostaliśmy jej Mistrzami. abcStworzyliśmy świat wewnątrz większego świata i kontrolujemy wszystko, co się w nim dzieje. Staliśmy się bogami! – Zamilkła i spojrzała na mnie. – Jestem boginią… a te bezwartościowe dusze tam na dole i tu na górze są moimi pionkami. – Odwróciła się ode mnie z uśmiechem. – Pięknie ich załatwiliśmy. Żyją swoim życiem, nie mając pojęcia, co dzieje się tu na górze. – Skinąłem głową w pozbawionej znaczenia zgodzie. - Dobrze się spisaliśmy – odpowiedziałem. - Ty się dobrze spisałeś, żołnierzu – przerwała. – A teraz pomyśl… - Raz jeszcze odwróciła się, by na mnie spojrzeć. W jej oczach błyszczało okrucieństwo. – Dotarcie tutaj zajęło ci cztery i pół roku, ale wystarczy sekunda, żeby cię stąd zrzucić. – Zacząłem przygryzać język. – Obserwuje cię, żołnierzu. Przeszedłeś próby i znalazłeś się w wyższym kręgu władzy, jednak to nie znaczy, że spuściłam cie z oka. – Przegryzłem język i przełknąłem krew. – Rozumiemy się? – Skinąłem głową i powoli zacząłem się cofać. Bezduszny purpurowy wzrok śledził każdy mój krok. *** Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I’ve awoken, and I’m taking back control Żeby mój plan się powiódł, musiałem zabić jeszcze tylko jedną niewinną osobę. Minął tydzień i nowy ładunek dawców Spektrum przybył zgodnie z planem. Jedna z ich grup została zaciągnięta do mojego biura na demonstrację. Plakietka zdobiąca moje drzwi stwierdzała, że jestem oficjalnym „odskrzydlaczem”. Trzy kopyta dalej mała kamera obserwowała każdy mój ruch, przesyłając materiał na wielki ekran umieszczony na jednej z nieużywanych półek Urządzenia Pegazów. Widziałem, że obserwują mnie setki przepełnionych nienawiścią oczu, jednak tak naprawdę liczyła się tylko para należąca do Nadzorczyni. W głębi duszy wiedziałem, że pozbawienie kogoś skrzydeł przed całą Fabryką rozwieje jej podejrzenia dotyczące mojej lojalności. Pegaz leżała na stole operacyjnym. Szarpała więzy, daremnie próbując się uwolnić i uciec, lecz te trzymały mocno. Podszedłem do stołu i nałożyłem dostosowaną do kopyta piłę – pasowała idealnie. Uniosłem ją nad ofiarą i uruchomiłem, a gdy ta ją ujrzała, zamarła w wywołanej szokiem ciszy. Jej sierść była śnieżnobiała i nieskalana brudem fabryki… ten kolor miał zaraz zniknąć na zawsze. Mogłem widzieć jak jej serce bije w szaleńczym rytmie, ukryte pod jej puszystą piersią Zmusiłem się do wyrzucenia przepełniających mnie emocji i pozwoliłem, by wypełniło mnie znajome uczuci pustki. Zaczęło się w mojej głowie, po czym rozpełzło się po całym ciele, spowalniając rytm mojego serca i uspokajając oddech. Powoli opuściłem brzęczącą piłę do miejsca, gdzie skrzydło łączyło się z ciałem. - Co… co ty robisz? – wydyszała bojaźliwie pegaz, wodząc za mnie nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Nadal była ogłuszona. Nie odpowiedziałem, obawiając się, że wraz ze słowami powrócą do mnie emocje i zrujnują moją szansę na wykonanie tego zadania. – Co… - Jej głos zmienił się w przeszywający krzyk bólu i paniki, kiedy moja piła zagłębiła się w ciało. Przywołując każdy skrawek samokontroli, udało mi się zignorować jej wrzaski. Ostrze wbiło się głębiej, a kiedy wgryzło się w kość, pegaz zaczęła się dziko rzucać. Nie zdołałbym wytrzymać tego dużo dłużej. Zacisnąłem powieki i naparłem na piłę, która przeszła przez ciało i krzesząc iskry, uderzyła w metalowy stół. Cisza. Błogosławiona cisza. Biała klaczka wystawiona na tak straszliwą ilość bólu zemdlała. Jeżeli dopisałoby mi szczęście, to pozostanie nieprzytomna przez resztę operacji… oczywiście nie dopisało. - Proszę – dobiegł mnie niewinny głos, kiedy przyłożyłem piłę do jej drugiego stawu. – proszę, nie rób tego… To boli. Proszę! Zaczęła płakać, a ja poczułem, jak moja maska zaczyna się rozpadać. Emocje wróciły do mnie w jednym gwałtownym uderzeniu. Świat zadrżał. Gdyby nie to, że opierałem się o stół, to niemal na pewno upadłbym na zakrwawioną podłogę sali operacyjnej. Wola opuściła mnie całkowicie, zostawiając tylko pustą skorupę mojego ciała – zimną i oszalałą. Jednak nie mogłem się poddać. Musiałem dokończyć to, co tu robiłem. Przypomniałem sobie o setkach lub może nawet tysiącach tych, których mogę ocalić. W bitwie ofiary są czasem konieczne. Zaciskając zęby aż do bólu, obniżyłem piłę, wcinając się w drugi staw. Będąca już poza granicami histerii mała pegaz mogła tylko jęczeć w niedoli, kiedy traciła swoje drugie skrzydło. Kiedy w końcu skończyłem, wrzuciłem obie odcięte kończyny do stojącego w pobliżu pieca krematoryjnego. Później, korzystając ze stale słabnącej determinacji krążącej we mnie na podobieństwo adrenaliny, wziąłem rozpalony do białości pogrzebacz i dokonałem kauteryzacji obu otwartych ran. Zapachniało spalonym mięsem, ale krew płynąca z ran została zatamowana. Szybko podniosłem bandaże i odwracając pokryte krwią ciało klaczki, nałożyłem wiele warstw gazy na jej klatkę piersiową i kikuty skrzydeł. Po wykonaniu zadania dałem jej zastrzyk, a ta straciła przytomność. W tym samym czasie czerwona lampka na obudowie kamery zgasła. Dokonałem tego. Chwilę później osunąłem się na kolana, wymiotując gwałtownie. Już nigdy nie zabiję nikogo niewinnego. Wstałem, dowlokłem się do pobliskiej ściany i uruchomiłem wodę. W ciągu kilku chwil mocne strumienie zmyły wszystko, zostawiając tylko dwa pozbawione skrzydeł pegazy. Dziś wieczorem przeprowadzę mój plan. Uciekniemy stąd. *** Now everything that I’ve had And everything I’ve known have been thrown away; And with time, I’ve come to find this isn’t my home Nadeszła noc po operacji i większa część Fabryki Tęczy została wyłączona na noc. Kiedy zleciałem do windy, nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że czułem się dobrze. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia nie mogły potoczyć się lepiej. *''DING''* Przeszedłem przez otwarte drzwi i ruszyłem korytarzem do głównej sali. Na końcu korytarza siedział zwarty i gotowy strażnik mający kontrolować wszelkie wejścia i wyjścia. Podszedłem do niego tak, żeby na pewno mnie usłyszał, a kiedy się zbliżyłem, odezwałem się do niego. - Odsuńcie się, żołnierzu. Chciałbym przejść – słysząc to, odwrócił się w moją stronę. Był wyraźnie zastraszony. - Ta-tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział, wstając i schodząc mi z drogi. Mogłem stwierdzić, że był zmieszany, gdyż nie wiedział, co mam zamiar zrobić, lecz byłem również świadom faktu, iż niski rangą strażnik nie ośmieli się kwestionować poczynań Orkiestratora. Skinąłem mu głową i raźno pomaszerowałem dalej, słysząc za sobą, jak dozorca cicho wzdycha z ulgą. Minąłem drzwi swojego biura i podążyłem korytarzem, którego jedynym celem było kończenie się w miejscu, gdzie przebywali ci, którzy niedługo mieli stracić skrzydła. Moje ofiary. Podchodząc do oszklonego pomieszczenia, czułem wpatrzone w siebie setki przestraszonych oczu. Z oczywistych powodów nikt nie spał. Kiedy wklepałem kombinację i wszedłem do środka, grupa pegazów zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć,starając się odsunąć jak najdalej ode mnie. Serdecznie nienawidziłem tego, że samo moje pojawienie się wywołało taką reakcję, ale czy naprawdę mogłem ich winić? - Nie przyszedłem tu was skrzywdzić – powiedziałem, a mój głos odbił się echem od ścian, gdy cisza odpowiedziała moim słowom. – Jestem tu, by pomóc wam uciec. Usłyszałem stukot kopyt na kamieniach i przede mną stanęła szara klaczka. W jej oczach wyraźnie toczył się konflikt. Stojąca w pobliżu klaczka o srebrzystej grzywie – prawdopodobnie jej przyjaciółka – spróbowała ją odciągnąć. Stojąca w wyzywającej pozie pegaz strząsnęła próbujące ją powstrzymać kopyta i ze zdegustowanym machnięciem głowy zaczęła mówić. - A dlaczego, w imię Celestii, mielibyśmy ci ufać? Okaleczyłeś Crystal. Naszą przyjaciółkę – klaczka spojrzała na mnie z czystą nienawiścią. Cichy, zgodny pomruk przetoczył się po zgromadzonych. - Nie powinniście – odpowiedziałem – nie jestem godny zaufania. Powinniście jednak użyć zdrowego rozsądku. Dzisiaj opuszczam to miejsce na dobre, z wami lub bez was. - Ale stąd nie ma wyjścia! – zaczął zawodzić kolejny pegaz. - Dokładnie – odpowiedziałem – Nie ma wyjścia. Jednak na górze znajduje się balkon, z którego zdolny pegaz może wzbić się do lotu. – Zamilkli, ogłuszeni, a szara klaczka usiadła. – Żeby się tam dostać, trzeba znać kod dostępu… ten, który mam tutaj. – Wskazałem na swoją głowę. – To kto podejmie ryzyko i pójdzie ze mną? – Nikt się nie ruszył. Nie mieli zamiaru nigdzie iść. To jednak był głupi pomysł. - W porządku – wyszeptałem. – Skoro nikt… - Ja – pegaz, z którą rozmawiałem, wstała. Poczułem dreszcz podniecenia. - Ja – zgodziła się jej przyjaciółka i również podniósła się z podłogi. - Ja. Ja. Ja – rozległy się kolejne głosy i po chwili wszyscy byli już na kopytach. Czułem, że coś rośnie mi w piersi. Ta emocja była mi obca, a jednocześnie tak naturalna… Jestem szczęśliwy! – uświadomiłem sobie – Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy! Moje uszy stanęły na baczność i nieco uniosłem głowę, kiedy w zachwycie przyglądałem się zgromadzonym. - Idźcie za mną i bądźcie cicho! – otworzyłem drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym ich przetrzymywano i poczekałem, aż wszyscy je opuszczą, zanim wyszedłem sam. Stanąłem przed stadem i zwróciłem się do nich. - Kiedy wejdziemy na poziom fabryczny, na pewno włączy się alarm. Nie spanikujcie. Trzymajcie się razem i podążajcie za tymi, którzy idą przed wami. Nie zatrzymujcie się by walczyć! Sekundowe opóźnienie może doprowadzić do tego, że zarżną was wszystkich. Waszą jedyną przewagą jest szybkość i desperacja. Wszyscy gotowi? – ujrzałem potakiwania w całym tłumie. – Dobrze. Niech Celestia… - Celestia!? Ha! – okrutny głos nie pochodził od nikogo ze stada. Odwróciłem się, by ujrzeć Rainbow Dash stojącą dwadzieścia kopyt dalej i blokującą wyjście. – Po tym wszystkim wzywasz Celestię, żeby ci pomogła! Jesteś głupszy niż myślałam. Celestia cię nienawidzi… przez lata zabijałeś i okaleczałeś tych, którzy ją czczą! Celestia jest martwa, żołnierzu. – Walcząc z falą strachu, zmusiłem się by podejść do cyjanowej Nadzorczyni. - A-a-a! Ani kroku dalej! – ton jej głosu sprawił, że się zawahałem. - W co ty grasz, Dash? – warknąłem. - Och, nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Ja w nic nie gram, mówię serio. Widzisz ten komunikator? – wskazała na swoją kostkę, gdzie złote urządzenie wydawało piszczące dźwięki. – Jedno naciśnięcie i spadną na ciebie wszyscy strażnicy. Jesteś silny, a ci podążający za tobą są zdesperowani… ale czy naprawdę myślisz, że zdołasz wygrać w takiej sytuacji? – Wiedziałem, że nie mogłem. Widziałem zbyt wiele stłumionych buntów. Pragnąłem się poddać każdym włóknem mojego ciała. Moja próba odkupienia była mrzonką. Jednak coś głęboko we mnie chciało podjąć walkę. - Tu nie chodzi o wygraną czy przegraną, Dash – wymamrotałem. – Chodzi o to, by rozłożyć skrzydła i spróbować się wzbić w powietrze. – Usłyszałem kliknięcie, po którym nastąpił trzask drzwi. Z drugiego końca korytarza zaczęli wylewać się, niczym Spektrum z Urządzenia Pegazów, strażnicy. Rainbow Dash po prostu grała na czas. - Więc leć, Orkiestratorze! – krzyknęła, a jej gardłowy głos był wyraźnie słyszalny w powstałym tumulcie. – Leć do rzeźni! – Rzuciła się na mnie, a ja ruszyłem jej na spotkanie. Zderzyliśmy się w powietrzu, po czym zaczęliśmy przetaczać się po ziemi. Wymierzyłem jej solidne kopnięcie i korzystając z chwili jej ogłuszenia, krzyknąłem do spanikowanych kucyków. - Co tu jeszcze robicie? Wiać! Strażnicy was dopadną w ciągu kilku minut. Lećcie na górne pomosty i czekajcie tam na mnie – tylko to musieli usłyszeć. Część wzbiła się w powietrze, a pozostali przebiegli obok mnie i Rainbow Dash. Nadzorczyni zawyła wściekle, widząc uciekające pegazy, i zrzuciła mnie z siebie. Bezradnie przeleciałem przez pomieszczenie, po czym rąbnąłem głową w ścianę. Wycieńczony, doskoczyłem do startującej Rainbow Dash, złapałem jej tęczowy ogon w zęby i ściągnąłem ją na ziemię. Ta, zwinięta w kulę o cyjanowej barwie, błyskawicznie się odtoczyła, kiedy ruszyłem, by z nią skończyć. Mocno trzasnąłem kopytem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była i upadłem na podłogę, kiedy pękło przy spotkaniu z ziemią. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz mnie zabić? – rzuciła kpiąco Rainbow Dash. – Ty, zwykły śmiertelnik, miałeś zabić mnie? Boginię? Używając ściany jako podparcia, stanąłem na kopyta. - Nie jesteś boginią, Dash. Możesz umrzeć tak jak każdy z nas… przestań się oszukiwać – używając ściany jako punktu odbicia, rzuciłem się, próbując złapać ją w powietrzu, a ona zrobiła unik i przygwoździła mnie do ściany. Do tego czasu zdążyli nadbiec strażnicy, Rainbow odwróciła więc głowę, by wydać im rozkazy. - Łapcie innych! – krzyknęła przez ramię – tym tu sama się zajmę. – Żołnierze ruszyli dalej i wystartowali, zostawiając Nadzorczyni wykończenie jej ofiary. Wtedy znowu zwróciła się do mnie. - Ty! – warknęła – zobacz, co narobiłeś. – Czułem nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi, kiedy Rainbow mocniej przycisnęła mnie do ściany. – Zrujnowałeś swoją pozycję i zhańbiłeś Nadzorczynię. – Rzuciła mnie na podłogę i przyłożyła w twarz. – Miałeś taki potencjał! – Kopnęła mnie raz jeszcze i odciągnęła od ściany. – Myślałam, że kiedyś mnie zastąpisz… jak bardzo się myliłam. Teraz widzę, że nie wytrzymałbyś dnia w moich podkowach, a co dopiero całe życie! – Praktycznie czułem jej rosnący gniew. Musiałem działać szybko, gdyż inaczej byłem skończony. Sięgając w dół, szarpnąłem jej elektronicznego pastucha. Trzymał się mocno. Sprężyłem się w oczekiwaniu na wstrząs i uruchomiłem go, gdy nadal był przymocowany do jej biodra. Własnym kopytem dotknąłem błękitnego wyładowania i poczułem jak uderzenie elektryczności przechodzi przeze mnie, trafiając w Rainbow Dash. Jej chwyt osłabł dosłownie na sekundkę, a ja wykorzystałem to, wywijając się i przemykając pomiędzy jej tylnimi nogami. Odwróciła się, gotowa do konfrontacji, lecz byłem zbyt szybki. Z całych sił wyrżnąłem złączonymi kopytami w tył jej głowy, przez co rąbnęła czołem w ścianę. Zaskrzeczała i bezwładnie osunęła się na podłogę. Moje przednie kopyta, jedno pęknięte, a drugie pulsujące bólem, były bezużyteczne. Na szczęście moje skrzydła były nietknięte, więc zacząłem unosić się nad ziemią. Kiedy opuszczałem korytarz, raz jeszcze rzuciłem okiem na nieprzytomną, a przy odrobinie szczęścia martwą pegaz. Dookoła jej ciała zaczynała zbierać się krew. Ku mojemu nieskrywanemu obrzydzeniu, poczułem przypływ współczucia. Jak bardzo bym jej nienawidził, to właśnie ona sprawiła, że żyłem do tej pory. Na swój pokręcony sposób opiekowała się mną, odkąd zabiłem tamtą klaczkę. Odwróciłem się od krwawej jatki i wyleciałem na główne piętro Fabryki Tęczy. Przeszyły mnie dreszcze, kiedy ujrzałem obraz spustoszenia na górnych pomostach. Ciała nieuzbrojonych pegazów i strażników pokrywały każdą dostępną powierzchnię. Przelotnie pomyślałem, że wszyscy zginęli. Myliłem się. Moją uwagę przykuł przepełniony nieszczęściem krzyk, który dobiegał z odległego końca fabryki. Ruszyłem do miejsca, gdzie nadal trwało swego rodzaju zamieszanie. Zauważyłem kucyka, który pochylał się nad innym. Srebrnogrzywa pegaz leżąca przy pochylającej się postaci drgała konwulsyjnie – najprawdopodobniej wskutek porażenia elektronicznym pastuchem. Jednocześnie bolałem nad jej losem i czułem głęboką ulgę. Kiedy podszedłem, ostatnia ocalała odwróciła głowę od przyjaciółki, by zwrócić się do mnie. Uświadomiłem sobie, że jest to ta szara pegaz, z którą rozmawiałem wcześniej. - A więc żyjesz – powiedziała, a ja mogłem stwierdzić, że z trudem powstrzymuje łzy. – Myśleliśmy, że już po tobie. – Spojrzała na klaczkę umierającą w jej kopytach. – Jakby nie było, spóźniłeś się. Wszyscy polegli. – Przygryzając wargę, skinąłem ciężko głową. - Nie przewidziałem pojawienia się Nadzorczyni – wytłumaczyłem. – Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nadal żyjesz. Tak długo jak ci się uda, każda kropla przelanej tu krwi ma znaczenie. Wystarczy jedna osoba, by ujawnić ciemne sprawki Fabryki Tęczy. – Zrobiłem przerwę na oddech. – Nadal możemy uciec, ale musimy być szybcy. Jesteś gotowa? – Srebrnogrzywa pegaz w końcu zesztywniała w szarych kopytach swojej przyjaciółki. Jej serce stanęło, nie mogąc sobie poradzić ze skutkami porażenia elektrycznego. Samotna klaczka niechętnie wstała i skinęła mi głową. – Dobrze. – Unosząc się nad terminalem, wpisałem hasło, a drzwi ku mojej uldze natychmiast się otworzyły. – Podążaj proszę za mną. Kiedy dotarliśmy do sali, uświadomiłem sobie, że coś się zmieniło. Nie było światła. Przesuwając się w głąb pokoju – z młodą pegaz blisko przy mnie – dotarłem do przeciwległej ściany i zacząłem macać w poszukiwaniu włącznika. W końcu go znalazłem i natychmiast uruchomiłem. Widok, który rozpalające się światło ukazało moim oczom sprawił, że moje serce zgubiło uderzenie. Ku mojej najczystszej zgrozie, sala okazała się być zablokowana dwoma ścianami metalu. Mój umysł zawirował, kiedy usiłowałem zrozumieć swoją sytuację. Za nami drzwi, którymi weszliśmy błyskawicznie się zatrzasnęły, zamykając nas w pułapce. - Co to do diabła jest? – warknęła pegaz, zwracając się do mnie. – Oszukałeś mnie! - Ja nie… - było całą moją odpowiedzią. Uniosłem przednie kopyta, starając się pokazać, że jestem niewinny. Byłem zszokowany ponad wszelką miarą. - Zginę tutaj! Ty draniu! – wściekła pegaz zrobiła krok w moją stronę; jej skrzydła trzepotały, a łzy złości zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. – Jak mogłeś tak mnie oszukać? – Nie odpowiedziałem, będąc zbyt zszokowanym, by wydobyć z siebie głos. Czy jakimś cudem pomyliłem drzwi? Niemożliwe. Gdybym to zrobił, to nawet nie dotarłbym tak daleko. Co się tu działo, w imię Luny? - Wygrałam – zaskrzeczał przez zakłócenia głos dochodzący z małej kamery umiejscowionej nad drzwiami. – Wygrałam, a ty przegrałeś… żołnierzu. – Ten głos… to było niemożliwe. A może jednak? Zacząłem niekontrolowanie drżeć, a mój świat powolutku rozpadał się na kawałki. – Zdziwiony? Pozwól, że wytłumaczę. – Nastała chwila ciszy. - W tej chwili ty i twoja towarzyszka znajdujecie się w wyrwie pomiędzy dwoma ścianami. Zostały zamontowane lata temu na rozkaz poprzedniej Nadzorczyni jako ostateczne zabezpieczenie. Muszę przyznać… to pierwszy raz, kiedy miałam okazję ich użyć. Ci przeklęci dawcy Spektrum, których poderwałeś do walki naprawdę się tym razem postarali… jednak ostatecznie wszystko to poszło na marne. Wszystko, co osiągnąłeś to doprowadzenie ich ostatniej nadziei prosto w moje sidła. – Nagły wybuch śmiechu szarpnął moimi nerwami, a mój żołądek zaczął boleśnie się kurczyć. - Planowałam złożyć ci tam wizytę, ale później zmieniłam zdanie. Pomyślałam sobie: dlaczego nie zabić go i tej dziwki za jednym zamachem? Wtedy mój najlepszy ''Orkiestrator może umrzeć obok żałośnie beczącej imitacji kucyka, do której śmierci ostatecznie przyłożył kopyto. A mówiąc o zabijaniu… Choćbyś nie wiem jak zaprzeczał, żołnierzu, to zabiłeś ich wszystkich… i z jakiego powodu? Całkowicie nieistotnej nadziei na odkupienie? Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz stąd uciec i wrócić do życia w normalnym społeczeństwie… myślę, że tak. Łzy zaczęły zamazywać mój wzrok. Tego było już za wiele. Moje skrzydła poddały się i opadłem na podłogę. Nie miałem już sił, żeby się podnieść. - Zrobiłem tylko to, co uważałem za słuszne! Nie mogłem już dłużej żyć ze sobą i, i… - mój głos załamał się, kiedy zacząłem szlochać, wtulając twarz w podłogę. Wilgoć zaczęła żłobić jasne linie na moich pokrytych brudem policzkach. - Och, naprawdę będzie mi się podobać oglądanie twojej śmierci, ty mazgajowata, kurwiarska porażko! – po tych słowach usłyszałem syczący odgłos. Zacząłem się dziko rozglądać. ''Co się działo? – Słyszysz to? Myślę, że tak. W chwili gdy sobie rozmawiamy, z pokoju wysysany jest tlen. Zostały ci dwie minuty. Stanowcze kliknięcie urwało jej głos, pozostawiając jedynie szum zakłóceń. Czarne kropki już zaczęły zasłaniać moje pole widzenia – to był jeden z symptomów braku tlenu. Odwróciłem głowę do szarej pegaz i skinąłem na nią, by podeszła do mnie. Przynajmniej mogłem umrzeć u boku klaczy niezdeprawowanej przez fabrykę. U boku tej, która żyła w normalnym społeczeństwie, do którego tak rozpaczliwie starałem się powrócić. A które już na zawsze będzie poza moim zasięgiem. Zataczając się jak pijana, pegaz próbowała do mnie podejść, ale w połowie drogi nogi się pod nią ugięły. Spróbowałem się do niej podczołgać, ale nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć. Przedśmiertna euforia trzymała mnie w miejscu. Czarne kropki zaczęły wirować jak oszalałe i nic już nie widziałem. - Jak ci na imię? – wyszeptałem cicho, patrząc tam, gdzie powinna być klaczka. Przez sekundę czy dwie panowała cisza. - Starlight – odpowiedział słaby głos – Starlight spa… A potem zapadła cisza. Pozostały tylko dwa odgłosy. Odgłosy pracy Fabryki Tęczy dobiegające z piętra poniżej i zawsze obecny szum. Tym razem to był prawdziwy koniec. *** But the bright sun is burning And my skies shines, ever blue Friendships surround me; I'm becoming a part of you Chmury, gwiazdy, twarze. Oświetlane przez promienie Słońca i podkreślane przez błękit nieba. Spokojny wiatr, leniwy wiatr. Raj, którego nigdy nie spodziewałem się osiągnąć. Fabryka Tęczy pozostała daleko pode mną, szybując przez niebo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Grimdark Kategoria:Sad